Who Can Bone More Women?
''Who Can Bone More Women? ''is the second episode of the fifth season. Kenny and Spenny must live with eight girls around the house for a day. Their goal is to have sex with these women before they leave. Whoever has sex with more women wins the competition. The Competition The usual introduction takes place much as it would any other day, but the house is decidedly better decorated than usual, the reason for which is revealed instants later when Kenny divulges the nature of the competition. Spenny is disgusted at the apparent lack of respect Kenny has towards the women planning to come in, and insists that they will not be turned into "pieces of meat" for the competition. The competition works on a point system. Kissing a girl is worth 1 point, fondling breasts is worth 2, any act involving genitals (excluding sex) is worth 3, and sex is worth 10. Spenny gets changed after ironing out the point system and shows off his new look: a pink gold shirt and white pants. Kenny decides a shave is all it will take to win the competition. Spenny uses the nature of the competition as a way of promoting safe sex, conducting lessons on methods of contraception. After the guys trade a few insults, the girls arrive. The eight girls enter the house. They are: Hiba, Luisa, Elle, Terah, Jelena, Marisa, Laura and Roxane. After Kenny and Spenny introduce themselves, they all have drinks. Kenny decides to split the group in two, taking Roxane, Hiba, Luisa and Jelena with him, leaving Spenny downstairs with Elle, Terah, Marisa and Laura. Kenny sits them all on the couch in his room and immediately cracks out some of his racier jokes, and they drink wine together. Meanwhile, Spenny explains to his group that he is a firm believer in the emotional bonds which form through cuddling. He proceeds to spoon with the girls individually on his bed. He hopes that one of the girls he spoons will get aroused and want to give him points. Kenny's conversation with his group has moved to the topic of breasts. He asks for kisses from all the girls, who only permit him to kiss their cheeks, with the exception of Hiba, who kisses him on the lips. The score is Kenny 1, Spenny 0. Kenny seems much more comfortable with the situation, moving all the girls into his bed for one of his jokes. Spenny, meanwhile, is keeping the conversations civil, too intimidated by the camera and the presence of multiple women to move forward. He seems to be able to charm Terah in particular nonetheless. Spenny ventures into Kenny's room to see how he's faring in the competition, and disapproves of all the girls joining Kenny in bed. He informs them of their possible "Kenny tendency", an affinity for racy and childish comedy. He tries to broker a trade with Kenny, leaving the four girls he has in exchange for all of Kenny's group to join him. The girls say their goodbyes to Kenny, obviously charmed by him. On her way out, Hiba lets Kenny fondle her breasts. Spenny bids farewell to his girls, but cannot shake Terah, who wants to stay with him. Only two girls make it to Kenny's room, Laura and Marisa. They tell him that Terah's decided to stay downstairs and Elle has left the competition. Spenny has begun to loosten up, and he engages in a massive pillowfight with the five girls in his new group. Kenny finds that things aren't moving as well as he'd hoped with Marisa and Laura, and worries that Spenny is getting action because of the greater number of girls who seem to like him. During this time, Spenny and Terah engage in a tender hug in the living room, her squeezing his buttocks. The entire group of people have dinner together at a restaurant. Testimonials from the girls reveal that they all enjoy Kenny's charm and wit, while they dislike his overtly sexual behavior, the only exception to this being Hiba, who considers helping him on a greater scale than simply kissing. On Spenny's end of things, they like how intelligent and sensual he is, but are turned off by his getting annoyed at Kenny's every antic. Spenny sneaks off with Laura, and the other girls spot them making out at a nearby booth. As they finish, Terah, dared by Kenny, kisses Spenny. Spenny tells the camera that he feels disgusting due to needing to pressure the girls into having sex with him. He believes he has the greatest rapport with Laura, but is also aware that he will receive no action from her beyond kissing. Marisa offers no points to either competitor, so Spenny sees them off. Spenny decides to focus his efforts on Terah. Kenny is alone in his room with Roxane, where he makes out with and fondles her. Spenny, downstairs, questions Terah on her stance towards him, and she tells him she wants him to win. They go up to Spenny's room together, where Terah pleasures Spenny orally. She does so repeatedly throughout the competition, as the rules don't state that each girl can only award a set amount of points each. Kenny seems to only be able to get points through kissing and fondling. The score is tied, 7-7. Kenny and Spenny, with their crews, have a discussion in the basement to report on progress. Spenny tells a disbelieving Kenny that Terah has taken a great liking to the former and is earning him a great many points. Later, Spenny and Terah have a fun time together in a rented hot tub in the back yard until they are joined by Kenny with Hiba, Roxane, Jelena and Luisa. Spenny impresses them with his dedication to winning the competition. He then leaves with Terah. Spenny gets to third base with Terah while Kenny, in desperation, unleashes an arsenal of his raunchiest jokes yet in an effort to score some points, and uses sex dolls, a bat and his own saliva to jokingly show the girls what he would "do" to them. Spenny and Terah have left the house on an impromptu date, during which she nets him yet more points, and he sings her a song in Filipino. The timer runs out on the competition, and Spenny wins with a score of 22-7. Spenny prepares to humiliate Kenny (which would be Kenny masturbating until ejaculation), until Kenny mentions that Spenny has really lost the competition. Spenny gets more and more unnerved as Kenny persists with the notion that Spenny had fallen into a trap. Kenny calls Terah into the room (the other girls have left by this point), and she greets Spenny with a kiss on the cheek. Kenny bids Terah show Spenny why he lost, and she pulls down her shorts to reveal a penis, her being a pre-op transexual. The points Spenny was awarded by Terah are all deducted, as she is biologically male, and Kenny wins with a score of 7-1. A flashback reveals that Kenny had found Terah's website and hired her to distract Spenny from the other girls by favoring him. Spenny is so shaken by the revelation that he wanders around the alley beside the house in disbelief. Kenny thanks Terah for her help, and she confesses in a final testimonial that she did enjoy the time she shared with Spenny and felt bad for him, but was being paid and so was forced to do the job she was hired for. Kenny does not make Spenny engage in a humiliation.